ExJ
by AnntheHedgehog
Summary: Hi this is a bit like an add on for the Dome with my OC Janice. It is a before story so yeah.
1. A New Job

"Excuse me? Hello?" a young 17-year-old called hearing no sound as she entered an auto shop; she looked helplessly around for the owner. "Yes?" a voice answered a 20-year-old man popped out from under a ute, the girl jumped in surprise as he sat up and held out a greasy hand.

She stared before hesitantly shaking his hand, feeling the grime leave his hand. "Sorry to disturb you but I was here to ask for a job…" she grinned nervously getting her bearings of the place, his eyes widened before spitting out "Sorry I was about ta clean up until mah buddy Keith came in with a broken down ute and ah -." He cut himself off then started again.

"Mah name's Ellis." He announced pulling out a chair for the girl and himself, "I'm Janice, but you can call me Jan if you want." Janice explained pulling out a folder and placing it on the messy desk. Ellis opened it up before flipping through the pages reading all the information he could handle, "Well, I am impressed…Ah have never seen this kind of stuff before. You're in." he held his hand again but she pushed it away.

He chuckled at her before wiping it off with a tea towel, he handed her a small cap making her look at him quizzically. "Oh is there any attire I should wear?" she asked tilting her head trying on the cap for size.

"Naw, it's just a waste of time really." He assured going back to work under the car, Janice opened up the bonnet of the car pulling out a clump of oil stuck together. "I found the problem!" she yelled out watching him roll out and joining her, "His tank is leaking." She pointed out helping Ellis lift it out.

"Nice job Jan…I could get used ta you bein' 'round 'ere with me." He thought aloud rubbing her back lightly, she blushed before handing the tank to Ellis. He nearly dropped it but thanks to his muscles he lifted it easily onto the bench, Janice smiled knowing she wouldn't get sacked from here.  
><strong><br>Authors Note: OK so this is a before story for EllisxJanice, I will make a NickxOlder Janice.**

**Disclaim: Ellis and Keith Valve.  
>Janice, AnntheHedgehog.<strong>


	2. Toasters Are Evil

**1 Month Later…**

Ellis sat up in bed reaching over to pick up his phone, his alarm ringing for what seemed like forever. Janice groaned sitting up realizing she had fallen onto the floor in her sleep, Ellis chuckled as she tried to get her footing. "I am never sleeping with you again!" she mumbled making her side of the bed, "But I thought you said I was warm?" Ellis pointed out watching her cheeks grow a small shade of pink.

"Well, yeah but…When you let me go I kind of roll around in my sleep." She explained scratching the back of her head; Ellis nodded before starting to stretch. He went into the bathroom turning on the hot water in the shower; he placed his clothes on the edge of the bath tub and stripped.

He sighed in relief humming a small tune slowly yet surely waking up, his body started to loosen and relax. He ran his fingers through his wet hair rubbing in the shampoo; soap ran down his well toned body as the smell of bacon sizzling made his belly rumble.

He smirked before starting to wash out the shampoo he turned off the shower his body now starting to grow cold; he shivered before wrapping a towel around his waist. Ellis used another towel to dry his hair, "Hey Ellis I was just wondering if -." Janice cut herself off shielding her eyes as she got a full view from his nice legs to strong back.

"JANICE!" he yelled dropping the towel both blushing like idiots, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were…" she trailed off when Ellis hugged her. "Mornin' my lil' angel…" he whispered in her ear kissing her good morning like he does, "Morning my little mechanic." Janice whispered back running a finger down his chest before kissing his cheek.

"You should probably make me some breakfast, I'm starvin'!" Ellis exaggerated rubbing his stomach to add effect, "Yeah, yeah whatever." Janice waved him off exiting the bathroom still blushing. _'She so wants me, naw I want her more.'_ Ellis thought quietly to himself, "Did'ja make me sum bacon?" he asked hands on his hips as she kept her eyes on the toaster.

"I'm gonna beat you this time you damn two-faced son of a-." Janice mumbled growing impatient as she waited for her toast to come up, "Jan, y'know the secon' yew look away, its gunna pop right?" Ellis explained shrugging his shoulders and munching happily on his bacon. "No, not this time Ellis, we have a score to settle with this evil thing." Janice put up a finger and wiggled it in his face.

"Whaddya' mean we? Yew was the one whacked in the eye by the toast." Ellis was stumped now amazed she was still looking at it, he looked at the finger still in front of his face. A small plan formed in his mind and he decided to give it a try, Janice continued to stare at the toaster.

Ellis leaned in closer and wrapped his mouth around her fore-finger; he watched her skin crawl at the touch and screamed. "What the F*%$ do you think you're doing! When I have beaten this toaster I'm gonna!" she was abruptly cut off by the loud 'ping' noise which came from the toaster, Janice groaned pulling her finger out of his mouth and sulking over to the toaster.

"You have learnt well from you're ancestors oh mighty toaster." Janice started talking like some sensei, then bowed and left. Ellis sighed pulling out here toast and walking into the lounge, "Jan, y'know yew ain't ever gunna win right?" Ellis told waving the toast in her face.

"Yeah, but it was worth a try right?" Janice mumbled taking a small bite; Ellis nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. "Let's get tew work!" Ellis jumped up watching her eyes brighten immediately, "Yeah!" Janice disappeared into the garage.


End file.
